Convenience cooked products have become popular with the general public. Rotisserie or roasted chickens have become a successful product for supermarkets and other convenience outlets. However the packaging has been problematical.
The packaging for cooked chicken needs to open and close easily and securely. Such packaging should be easy to load without contaminating the outside of the packaging.
Numerous plastic bags for food products are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,045 (Siegel), U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,510 (Schneider), US2006/0188177 (Dyer), US2006/0204148 (Kohn); U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,513 (Strand). There is still a need in the art for improved takeout bags.